


Fairytales

by EliteDelieght



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Major Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliteDelieght/pseuds/EliteDelieght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Aoi lays him out in the coffin, he can almost believe that Light is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this much in this short of a time frame??? What has this fandom done to me.

The hallway stretches out before them. It seems impossibly long, impossibly vast despite the cramped quarters of the ship. The doors lining the walls are all firmly shut, and they all pause to take it in. They could lead to anything- an exit, a key, more puzzles. It's a daunting idea.

Eventually it's Lotus that moves first. She pushes open the nearest door, seeming pleased at the easy give. "I'll take these ones then." Her words seem to break the silence that had settled over them like a fog, and they begin divvying up the remaining doors.

They all split up. Akane heads further down the hall with Junpei, and Aoi ducks into a door as well. 

He shuffles around for a few minutes before he leaves. There's nothing to be found here, and he has to move quickly if this is going to work. Akane is going to be resetting the REDs soon, and it's his job to make the switch. 

Finding Light is easy enough. Even blind he's searching steadily. Long fingers skim across the walls, the desk, over the lamp. He hadn't paused when Aoi had opened the door, despite the fact that he must know he's there.

"Did you require assistance, Santa?" 

"No."

It's too fast for him to react- Aoi would know. He'd practiced this action more times than he can count. Every second counts. He rolls the container of gas into the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. There are several moments of silence, and then a thud. 

Lugging Light down the hall and through the building is easy. He doesn't really weigh much, despite being taller than Aoi. He's all skin and bones and fake limbs, really. Changing his clothes is something of a challenge, since his fingers are shaking so badly, but soon he's slapping Nijisaki awake and shoving him out into the hall. He'll find his way to Gentarou soon enough. 

Dressed like that... Well. Aoi doesn't think he's capable of pity these days. 

By the time he's gotten Light lying out in the coffin he only has 15 minutes left to sprint back up to the hospital. 

Despite this, he pauses to look at the blind man. His hands are folded across his abdomen, and his eyes remain as shut as they do when he's awake. His skin is pale, and the flickering candlelight in the chapel casts deep shadows across his face. His hair is splayed out around his face in what might have been a mockery of a halo. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of his chest, Aoi might think he was actually dead. 

For a moment he indulges himself, thinking back 9 years to the first nonary game. He remembers Akane perishing in the incinerator (except that hadn't happened- he couldn't let it happen) and the blind boy who had watched as he mourned. 

Light had held him, once Aoi had lost the energy to fight back. He'd held him close and let him scream himself hoarse. He'd offered no words of comfort or wisdom. Hadn't told him they needed to leave before the ship sank. He'd only held him. 

Aoi remembers going numb after that- remembers Light gently pulling him onto the lifeboat and pulling him away from the water. He had only been thinking of Akane at the time, but Light had made sure to get him to the gas station with everyone else. 

That's where his memory goes a bit fuzzy, since its the wrong timeline. Akane was still here, after all. She was the entire reason this was happening again. 

Aoi leans down, on a whim, and presses his lips to Light's. He lingers for a moment or two, but pulls back. Light hasn't moved, of course, and he sighs. He was going to be asleep for the next several hours, and a kiss wouldn't change that. 

This isn't a fairytale.

Aoi shuts the coffin and turns away. 

Santa leaves the room, with only ten minutes to sprint back to the hospital.


End file.
